The so-called American modern era door locking design surfaced circa 1932 and such locks were required but to keep the door handles locked. Such handles were usually round.
Now many handles have an elongated portion permitting a relatively large torque force to be more easily exerted upon the internal locking mechanism. This torque may distort/break sufficient internal parts/mechanisms to permit the lock to be relatively easily defeated and entry gained.